dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Fires Over Oaklore
*'Release Date:' March 7th, 2008 *'Objective:' Sir Baumbard has asked that you ride his dragon into battle and help defend Oaklore Keep from the waves of attacking undead. Objective completed: You have done it! You have thinned out the waves of attacking undead. The knights of the Pactagonal Table cheer when you and Glumbert land, and award you with a Defender's Medal for defending Oaklore Keep! *'Scaled:' No Monsters None NPCs *Femur *Sir Baumbard *Sir Render *Sir Valence *Sir Vivor *Slime Boss Rewards *Defender's Medal Dialogue Sir Baumbard: The Green Slime Jellllo, in Sir Loin's Inn, while delicious, does not sit well when dive bombing on dragon back. Sir Baumbard: For years Glumbert and I have fought side by side against the forces of evil. After I created the lightbombs I took Glumbert out for a flight. Sir Baumbard: As it turns out, I got terribly... airsick. Sir Baumbard: Are you willing to go in my place and become a hero? I will go inside the Keep now and have the Knights clear the area. *''Fires Over Oaklore!'' *'Back' Slime Boss: *Shlop* Humans! Surrender your keep to the slimes! *Slopk* Femur: Ehm, and Undead... Slime Boss: *Flurp* The day of the slimes has come! *Glorp* Sir Vivor: Instructions Captain? Sir Render: It's just a slime, level 2, maybe 3. Send the archers. Sir Valence and Sir Vivor: Yes sir! *''Arrows shoot at the slimes'' Slime Boss: *Glorp* *''Arrows disappear'' Sir Vivor: Something's wrong Sir! Our attacks aren't having any effects! Sir Render: Reinforce the doors! Slime Boss: Victory is ours! Slimes... Femur: ...and Undead... Slime Boss: ...Attaaaaaack! *''Bomb falls from the sky and hits a slime and an undead'' Sir Render: What happened? Who dropped the bomb? Sir Vivor: In the sky Sir! Sir Render: Is it a bird? is it a glider? Sir Valence: It's...Wait, what the heck is that? Slime Boss: *Sploop* Ruuuuuuun!!! *''Minigame starts'' Options * Play ** Start Level - Begins the minigame **Leave Quest! - Sends you to the front of Oaklore Keep's entrance gate. * Instructions - Gives you instructions on how to play the game. * Back - Replays the minigame intro. Notes *The music note in the top-right hand corner toggles the music on and off. *This is the only quest that gives Defender's Medals outside of a war event. *The minigame has a total of 20 waves to complete: **Wave 1: Goal: 16 of 40 **Wave 2: Goal: 17 of 39 **Wave 3: Goal: 18 of 37 **Wave 4: Goal: 18 of 36 **Wave 5: Goal: 19 of 35 **Wave 6: Goal: 19 of 34 **Wave 7: Goal: 20 of 33 **Wave 8: Goal: 21 of 32 **Wave 9: Goal: 21 of 31 **Wave 10: Goal: 23 of 30 **Wave 11: Goal: 20 of 28 **Wave 12: Goal: 18 of 26 **Wave 13: Goal: 18 of 24 **Wave 14: Goal: 14 of 21 **Wave 15: Goal: 12 of 18 **Wave 16: Goal: 7 of 15 **Wave 17: Goal: 9 of 12 **Wave 18: Goal: 8 of 11 **Wave 19: Goal: 7 of 9 **Wave 20: Goal: 5 of 7 120px-Instructions.png|Instructions Screen 120px-FOOWave3.png|Fires Over Oaklore Wave